


日常

by athrunfuji



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athrunfuji/pseuds/athrunfuji





	日常

日常，1卷（肉）  
“这不是喜欢就解决的事情，我……你干什么？！”  
许易安难以置信，章梓煦竟然蹲下解起自己的皮带了。  
“你既然不清楚，我就直接确认关系！”章梓煦的手还没碰上拉链，就被许易安拉住了他的手。  
许易安把章梓煦拽起来，起身把章梓煦扣在怀里不让他乱动，低吼：“别胡闹！”  
“我没胡闹！”章梓煦气得脸又紫又鼓，咬着唇，瞪着眼，眼里有些水汽，“我都这样了你让我怎么办？我收不回我的话，我想和你在一起，我只是想和你在一起。”  
许易安见章梓煦这副快哭的模样，心口一疼，喉咙有些沙哑，安抚着说：“顺意，我也想和你在一起，可是我们不能这么自私。”  
“我没有自私，我想过的。”章梓煦仰着头，企图把眼中的水汽压下去，而后看着许易安，“无论将来我要怎么和我爹交代，我都不会后悔，只要你和我同样有勇气，有什么我们不能一起面对？”  
他们也许都不会有未来，可章梓煦偏偏还是妄图着这虚幻的美好，章梓煦内心笑自己的痴傻。  
许易安看着章梓煦坚定地眼神，突然抱紧了他，是啊，自己到底在怕什么，只要自己也同样坚定，只要这个人也爱着自己，他们到底有什么不能一起面对的，世俗的一切他有什么不可以面对，在知道自己心底对章梓煦的感情时，他就该知道，如果章梓煦同样的爱着自己，自己该不顾一切地抓住这个少年，是自己胆小了，是自己一时懦弱和逃避了。  
许易安嘲笑着刚才自诩成熟却胆怯的自己，对章梓煦说：“你说得对，我们应该一起面对。”  
章梓煦似乎已经顾及不了那些潜在的危机，他此刻觉得自己仿佛身在云端，幸福到飘在天空那样不切实际，抱紧许易安，在他肩颈处甜蜜地笑着。  
许易安微微松开章梓煦后，又被章梓煦踮起脚尖亲吻了一下嘴唇，许易安苦笑，心想自己怎么像是被这小屁孩给调戏了一般？  
章梓煦看了一眼许易安被解开的皮带，悄悄附耳许易安说：“你要是想，不用早上洗冷水澡，我可以的。”  
许易安的脸瞬间涨得通红，连同耳根和脖子都一起发了紫，他摸着脸，把皮带系好，追着转身去收拾碗筷的章梓煦说：“不是，顺意，你听我说，我真的没有每天都洗，不……我的意思是，我不是那种变-态。”  
章梓煦转过身看着许易安，狡黠一笑说：“你只是正常反应，我又没说你变-态。”  
许易安挠着头不知道从何说起，总觉得自己在章梓煦心里是不是已经落下一个‘变-态怪叔叔’的印象了？

章梓煦洗澡时，摸了摸耳朵，敲打了两下，那边声音才传入：「梓煦？在吗？」  
刚才和许易安告白时，他故意切断了章梓含那边连接，他对章梓含设定仪器的习惯熟知，如果不希望章梓含听见自己对话时，他会关掉这个收听功能。  
“刚才不小心碰到了，现在听见了。”章梓煦佯装什么都没发生过。  
「那就好，我还以为你发生了什么意外。」章梓含声音很低，生怕许易安会听见。  
章梓煦没有回答，他怕章梓含知道真相后会不顾一切的把他从许易安身边抓回去，毕竟章梓含真的发起脾气来，自己还是要忌惮三分的。  
但这事肯定也瞒不了，陈立鑫已经察觉了，章梓含也迟早会知道，章梓煦的心很乱，他不知道要怎么和章梓含说明自己的内心。  
更不知道，自己现在偷来的幸福，还能维持多久。

章梓煦感冒好得差不多，许易安为了防他病根不断，还是坚持让他接着吃几天感冒药，这就意味着，他们俩还是要‘同-床’几天。  
自从章梓煦和许易安坦白心意后，许易安内心的骚-动就更加剧烈了，但许易安天生就是外冷内热，很多情绪根本不会表露外在，内心波涛汹涌，表面风平浪静。  
虽然许易安能控制自己的内心和情绪，却控制不住身体本能的一些反应，比如他对章梓煦，哪怕对方穿着全副武装的长袖睡衣裤，毫无暴-露，自己清晨仍会因为这副明明清纯可爱没有暴-露的身体，而起着剧烈的反应，虽然不是每天都有，但偶尔一天都让许易安觉得很罪恶，其实许易安不是那种欲-望特别强烈的人，他对这种事情可以说并不热衷，只是自从碰到了章梓煦，那种不可言喻的感觉，总在心头围绕，就好像有很多白蚁在心房里啃噬着，又痒又难抓。  
这天大清早，许易安不过是因为睡眼惺忪时，瞥了一眼章梓煦领口微开处的锁骨，加上日常的晨-勃，立刻感觉不对，他不敢吵醒章梓煦，只好蹑手蹑脚地从章梓煦枕着的脖颈处把手臂抽出来，走去浴室。  
章梓煦翻个身扑了空，加上本来吃了药睡眠质量就差，立刻清醒了，翻身看看墙上的挂钟，才7点不到，今天又是周末，许易安这几周的周末可很少这么早起，早起的可能性只有一个，章梓煦有些生气，把耳蜗处的监听关闭，翻身下床走去浴室。  
走近门口时，里面已经有些抑制不住的低吟声穿出，没有水声时，这显得格外清晰。  
章梓煦拧了拧门把，没想到许易安因为匆忙没锁上，推门而入时，许易安正提着裤子，有些慌乱却尽量从容地笑着看章梓煦。  
章梓煦把门关上，盯着许易安的裤-裆看，质问：“为什么不叫醒我？”  
许易安知道自己就算穿上裤子，也掩盖不了蓬勃撑起的那个地方，只能尴尬地笑着回：“你还小，这些事，以后再说。”  
章梓煦眉头一拧，抬眼瞪着许易安：“我不小了，我也有正常的生理需求，我们不是说要在一起吗？为什么你总要把我当小孩子，当个什么都不懂的木头人，你……”章梓煦真的很生气，许易安明明对自己有感情，有欲-望，却总是把自己往外推，这种隔阂，正是因为他这副看似少年的皮囊造成的，他本就厌恶自己这不争气的身体，现在许易安又一而再再而三的因为这副身体而躲避自己，让自己更加愤懑，“你一点也不尊重我。”  
许易安叹着气，苦笑着去水池边洗手，说：“我不是不尊重你，只是这种事情，必须在你彻底懂事后，我们才能进行，我不希望，过早的把你带入成人世界，让我们的关系变得更复杂，更不可逆转。”  
许易安没来得及转身，就被章梓煦从背后拥住，身体一僵，水池的水都忘了关。  
章梓煦的手探入许易安的睡裤中抚着许易安的欲-望，不顾怀中身体发颤的许易安，说：“我这个年纪，该懂的都懂了，你不要把我当孩子好不好，我想把自己的全部都给你。”  
许易安觉得喉咙发干，腿中间有些烧，章梓煦的手柔软又滚烫，每抚摸一下都像在他的神经末梢挑动一下，许易安拉住章梓煦抚-慰着的手腕，声音因欲-望变得沙哑低沉：“别动了，顺意，乖，我怕我失控。”  
“那你就失控啊。”章梓煦的另一只手探入许易安的薄绒睡衣里，手指划动在许易安紧实的腹肌上，章梓煦的头够到许易安的肩上，轻轻在他耳边说话，气息能恰到好处的吹到他耳朵上，“我想让你对我失控。”  
许易安能从镜子中看到章梓煦的模样，充满诱惑又清纯的脸，许易安腹部被章梓煦的手指不停地打圈，弄得又痒又酥，他真的怕自己失控，奋力挣开章梓煦的怀抱，转过身双手握着章梓煦的肩，拉开彼此的距离，严肃地看着章梓煦：“顺意，你……你别这样。”  
“我怎么了！？”章梓煦愤懑地看着许易安，“许易安你是不是男人？！我、我都做到这种地步了，我……”章梓煦想挣开许易安双肩上的桎梏，却动弹不得，“你明明就对我有感觉，你到底在怕什么？”  
“我不是怕……”  
许易安话还没出口就被章梓煦堵了：“你畏首畏尾就是在害怕！可你没想过，你怕的事情我也害怕过，我也挣扎过，可我愿意为了你跨出这一步，难道你就不愿意为了我勇敢点吗？”  
许易安被章梓煦的话一语惊醒梦中人，是的，他应该想到，对方何尝没挣扎和徘徊过，他还那么小，猛然得知自己的心意那种恐慌和不安，是可以想象的。  
但章梓煦因为爱着自己而克服了，甚至不惜主动求-爱，可反观自己呢，自诩可以为章梓煦付出一切，却一次次把对方拒之门外，明明瞧不起自己父亲的怯懦性格，却不自知其实自己也似乎遗传了他逃避世俗的那种胆怯，许易安把章梓煦拥进怀里。  
“对不起，顺意，是我不对，是我太胆小了。”许易安抚着章梓煦的后背，“我该想到，你比我更恐慌更无措的。”  
章梓煦心想，他何止恐慌和无措，更是色令智昏，不知道为什么，根本不会缺枕边人的他，偏偏着了许易安的道，送上门对方还推三阻四，可自己就是喜欢这根木头，怎么办呢？章梓煦此刻根本顾不上什么计划，什么组织，什么以后，他只想畅快拥有许易安，不论以后未来，他只求当下。  
章梓煦微微挣开许易安的怀抱，双手勾住许易安地后脑勺，踮着脚，吻上许易安的嘴，这次不再是浅吻，许易安在章梓煦试探性的伸入舌头后，就夺回了主动权，把章梓煦扣在怀中，深深地用吻回应着章梓煦，一手压着章梓煦的后脑勺，让他不能逃离自己。  
直到章梓煦有些呼吸不上，许易安才微微松开，章梓煦红润的唇瓣上挂着彼此交融的津-液，额头抵着许易安的额头，微喘着翘着嘴角看许易安。  
“我想把自己给你。”  
章梓煦一边说，一边解开自己的睡衣，而后双手抻开，从许易安的脖颈处，抚摸到许易安的睡衣领子，期间他的双眼一直直勾勾地看着许易安的反应，从微微喘息，到气息加重，他满意许易安对自己的反应。  
“顺意，我真的会忍不住的。”  
许易安的声音低沉极了，他本来声音就是带着微微沙哑的磁性，此刻更是性-感至极。  
章梓煦看着这个男人性感的喉结、锁骨、胸肌，不由地喉咙翻滚了一下，他刚刚握到过许易安的欲-望，就和许易安这个人一样，硬朗、挺拔又健硕，他很满意，倾了倾身，几乎用着半靠在对方身上的姿态，用着自己最具诱惑力的神情看着许易安，在他嘴上落下浅浅地一吻。  
“我说过了，不要忍，我想让你对我失控。”  
章梓煦清楚知道许易安喜欢自己什么模样，因为自己清纯的样貌，加上清脆的嗓音，带上一点点微弱的魅-惑，足够让许易安神魂颠倒，立刻缴械投降。  
不出章梓煦的预料，许易安的喉结用力滚了一下，凝视章梓煦片刻，终于几乎是腾空式的抱起章梓煦，把对方压在浴室的墙上，一手撑着瓷砖壁上，看向章梓煦有些凝结着氤氲雾气的眼睛，睫毛带动着滚圆的眼珠，翻动着看向他。  
“你是在玩火，知道吗？”  
许易安几乎是用着气声，这种声音，是胸腔中的欲-火灼烧而成的。  
章梓煦不顾许易安的警告，咬了咬唇，一手贴上许易安的裤-裆，那犹如铁杵的粗-壮-器-物不停地跳动着，章梓煦挑眉看许易安：“你已经烧透了。”  
哪个男人这时候还能保有理智，心爱的人这样诱-惑着自己，许易安内心有个声音，和自己说‘你再忍就不是男人’。  
终于，最后的理智崩塌，许易安吻住章梓煦那一直咬着诱惑自己的唇瓣，把章梓煦的衣服褪去，抚摸着章梓煦身上细腻的肌肤。  
章梓煦的身材算不上柔韧，也并不健硕，他的身体修长又纤细，皮肤凝固在少年期的细腻有弹性，身材匀称，加上他偶尔的健身，腰线和臀线都异常的勾人。  
两个人的嘴唇之间，章梓煦总是若有似乎地溢出叫许易安发狂的低吟，许易安和章梓煦的手在彼此身上游走，把彼此扒了个精光。  
彼时，两个人已经在不知不觉间，滚到了床-上，章梓煦修长的腿，在许易安双腿间摩擦，在‘那枪口上’来回挑衅。  
许易安喘着粗气，带着粗野的眼神看章梓煦，一把把他双腿分开，但毕竟同性之间的欢-爱，他们都是头一遭，许易安不知道要如何开拓，看着那紧闭的‘地方’，许易安一时有些无措。  
章梓煦从床头拿起刚才在洗手台顺来的婴儿油，交给许易安，这是只是章梓煦平时常备的浴后润肤品而已，他在那么意-乱-情-迷的时候，脑内只能想到这个东西他们可以用了。  
“用这个……”章梓煦的脸涨得通红，他知道这很羞-耻，但他太想被这个男人拥抱了，看到许易安错愕的眼神，章梓煦胡乱扯着谎，“我、我……看网上说，用油比较好。”  
许易安心想着，章梓煦在得知喜欢自己后，一定是挣扎了很久，也查阅了很多资料，这些知识，的确不足为奇，却可以见得章梓煦对自己的心。  
拿过那瓶婴儿油，许易安沾了些在食指上，俯身下去一边亲吻章梓煦的大腿根处，一边将手指探入那封闭的‘穴-口’，章梓煦性-器不小，但他的皮肤白皙，加上体质缘故体毛稀少，显得尤为干净清爽。  
就和章梓煦给许易安的感觉一样，不可玷污式的存在，而此刻，许易安却不知哪里来的邪-念，他想拥有这样干净的章梓煦，他想把这个人彻底私有化，只要对方愿意与自己在一起，他就想独占他，彻底占有这个美好的人。  
许易安埋头在章梓煦的腿间，一口吞入章梓煦的性-器，引得章梓煦一阵慌乱和错愕，嘴巴不时溢出间断的低吟，后面被手指进入时，因着油剂的润滑，没有太大的痛楚，许易安温柔的吞-吐和手指的开拓，让章梓煦浑身都在发颤，最要命的还是，在许易安探入第二根手指时，手指关节处不知触碰了什么，让章梓煦一阵颤栗，这种感觉，比前面带来的快-感更通透，犹如浑身过了电一般，只一下，就让章梓煦想要更多。  
“唔！……那里……好……”  
许易安并不懂这些，他只是感受到身下这个人浑身发烫发抖，而且只是一瞬间的事，他以为是自己开拓得太快弄疼了章梓煦，立马停下动作，抬头问章梓煦：“怎么了？是不是弄疼你了？”  
章梓煦摇头，脚背弓起绷紧，咬着唇，这该死的许易安的手指，怎么停在这要命的地方，章梓煦拼尽全力让自己说出了一句整话：“不是，好……好舒服，你动一下，别停在那里，我……我……浑身发软……”  
许易安这才发现，章梓煦的前端竟然溢着白色微透明的液体，不是那种喷薄而出的，而是微微渗出的，而章梓煦因着许易安的手指转动，整个人的皮肤都是微粉色，他突然收拢双腿，仰着头，双手手肘捂着脸说：“别停……”  
许易安看着这未经人事模样的章梓煦，心又痒又荡，这么美好的人，是自己的了，他马上，会完完全全变成自己的，这种成就和占有-欲双重满足的感觉，无与伦比。  
许易安的手慢慢在章梓煦后-穴转动，他没有告诉章梓煦，他里面湿润又滚烫，对自己有着致命的吸引力，许易安是个极度能忍的人，他耐心的开拓者，拉开章梓煦捂住脸颊的手臂，在章梓煦身上落下散落又坚定的吻。  
直到他认为，章梓煦的后面，足够能接纳自己，才慢慢将自己推送进去，他记着章梓煦刚才的‘敏-感-点’，故意在那里稍作了停留，引得章梓煦一阵低吟，带着雾气的双眼瞪着自己。  
“你故意的是不是？”  
许易安笑了笑，没回答，看见章梓煦那可爱模样，他恨不得把章梓煦吞入腹中，这种欲-望化成了动力，一个挺身，许易安顺利的完全进入了章梓煦的身体，强大粗壮的他，在那炙热湿-润的地方，无比满足。  
许易安低吼了一声，却不知自己的进入，让章梓煦的身体更加酸软，那个地方被许易安粗-壮的器-物摩擦着，这种感觉前所未有，身体又软又轻，双腿会不自觉的勾住对方的腰际，呈现出一种让章梓煦难以启齿的羞-耻状态。  
许易安说不出被章梓煦纤长的双腿勾住腰际的感觉，他只觉得自己仿佛在糖化了的云中，飘忽着，他在慢慢等章梓煦适应自己的器-物后，抽-动了起来，看着身下的人因自己的起伏而眼神迷离，加上身下人那滚-烫的地方带来的快-感，许易安觉得自己拥有了全世界。  
许易安抱住章梓煦，不停地亲吻他，底下也不停地律-动着，但很显然，两个人的体力差距太大，章梓煦已经被后面敏感激得泄了两次，许易安愣是一次也没出来。  
章梓煦有些不服气，却因着已经被弄得出了两次而酸软的身体，只是软绵绵地瞪着许易安：“你怎么还没-射？”  
许易安笑着安抚章梓煦：“我本来就时间比较长，你再忍忍。”  
“我……嗯……不行……唔……对，那里……”  
章梓煦嘴上说着不行了，他体力透支了，可是一旦许易安在后面触到那个‘点’，他就立刻缴械投降，那感觉他说不出，可是他很享受，因着身体放松和后面带来的苏-软感，章梓煦那地方都已经慢慢开始分-泌出液体，润-滑着许易安的每次进出。  
许易安也感觉到，章梓煦似乎很喜欢自己这样，在章梓煦泄了第三次后，许易安终于感觉到了自己的高-潮要来了，他急忙退了出去，想用手把自己的浊-液排出，却不知道这突如其来的退却，惹怒了正在‘享受’的章梓煦。  
章梓煦蹙眉低头看许易安的手抚摸自己的性-器，抬眼质问：“你干什么？”  
“我不想射在你里面，弄脏你。”  
许易安脸涨得通红，身上有薄薄的汗渍，浑身肌肉绷紧，青筋突起，这是要高-潮的前兆。  
章梓煦一手拍开许易安律-动的手，和他说：“我要你-射-在里面！”  
许易安诧异地看着章梓煦，章梓煦嘟着嘴说：“我正舒服着呢，谁允许你出去了？”  
许易安这才明白章梓煦生气的原因，笑着章梓煦的可爱直率，现在箭在弦上，自己的小爱人又食髓知味不让自己退出，许易安还有什么选择？只好把自己硕大的器-皿，再入埋入对方体内。  
用力抽动了几下，低吼了一声，终于在章梓煦体内，喷-薄-而出，灼热滚烫的液体在内壁里一股股的流出，章梓煦觉得这种感觉满足极了，就好像寒冬的热汤般慰藉了人心，他觉得整个人都被填满了，章梓煦像餍足的小猫般抱着许易安，舔了舔他的唇瓣。  
但很快他就发现了不对劲，许易安那东西，完全没有因为泄-出而软化，它还是那么坚挺着，章梓煦低头看着两人连接处，警惕地抬眼看着许易安的苦笑，看来对方已经领会了自己的疑惑。  
“今天就到这儿吧。”许易安笑着揉了揉章梓煦的头，准备退出。  
章梓煦双腿一夹，不许他退出，狠狠地瞪着许易安：“不准！你……你怎么会……会这么厉害？”  
章梓煦不是不知道厉害的男人什么样，但许易安太异于常人了，这简直是从各方面碾压了章梓煦的自尊，虽然他甘愿雌伏，而且许易安的性-器和自己很合拍，做得让章梓煦无比满意舒爽，但这不一样，这不公平，这不均等！  
许易安笑章梓煦的天真可爱：“可能体质问题吧，不用在意这些，我很满意了。”  
章梓煦偏不信邪，拉住许易安：“我不满意，我还没够呢，你继续！”  
他还不信了，这在身上耕耘的人能持续多久？许易安看着章梓煦，本想退出，奈何自己命根子在对方体内也是舒-爽得不行，这种原始的欲-望本能，怎么可能受理智控制，章梓煦一句话音刚落，许易安就恭敬不如从命。  
终于在章梓煦泄得只有清水的时候，许易安在他体内射-出-了第二次，这次射-出时间较长，连续射了好几股，许易安退出时，那地方才稍稍软下了头。  
章梓煦有些后悔较这个劲，身上满是汗水和粘-液，身体酸软得不行，不过更多的是回味，他从没想过，原来雌伏的一方也可以这么舒服，他在此之前，一直战战兢兢，还以为会酸疼的不行，但此刻，他只觉得余韵未了。  
章梓煦慵懒的看着这个非正常人类的许易安，竟然还有体力替自己盖上毛毯，转身去浴室放热水，准备干净衣服，打横抱着章梓煦去浴室清洗。  
许易安应该庆幸，当初因为浴室占地较大，他就在里面按了足够容纳两个人的大浴缸，当时只任性的想着自己一个人住怎么舒服怎么来，现在只觉得自己真是无比明智。  
被温度恰到好处的热水泡着，章梓煦舒服地哼哼了几声，像极了一只得意慵懒的猫咪。  
许易安宠溺笑着看章梓煦，替章梓煦清理身体，看到那些白灼的液体从他身后流出，颇为自己刚才的失控，感到羞愧，但这不能怪他，章梓煦实在对自己来说，诱惑力太大，他根本无法抵抗这种诱惑，就像猫见到鱼那般，怎么可能放过？  
“我看，还是得去买点保-险-套和润-滑的东西，下次不能这样乱折腾了。”许易安一边担忧地看着章梓煦，一边替章梓煦清理。  
章梓煦懒懒地睁开自己发酸的眼皮，看着许易安，慢慢倾着身体过去，贴在许易安身上，调整了一下自己的坐姿，让自己尽量不着力，许易安也心领神会地一手托住了他的腰，让他坐在自己身上。  
章梓煦捏着许易安的脸，哼哼着说：“你个淫-棍，吃着上顿想下顿，要不是你就是警察，我都要报警了。”  
许易安知道章梓煦是开玩笑，但那句‘吃着上顿想下顿’，他的确只能认了，他不否认，这种感觉是自己前二十八年都没有过的，身体和心灵双重交融，简直是直入九霄般的爽-快-感，不同于以前那个女友的软绵，章梓煦的身体柔韧和内-壁-湿-软两相对比，加上这个是自己如此珍视的人，性-事上的满足与否已经不再重要，重要的是，他想把这个人彻底私有化，自然是想着能有更多次的交-媾。  
许易安只好亲吻着章梓煦的脸颊，说：“我只是不想让你受伤。”  
章梓煦甜笑着，但身体的酸软让他没有太多的动作，只是靠在许易安身上，任许易安搓着沐浴球，把泡沫打在自己身上清理。  
章梓煦抬头看许易安，懒懒地问：“叔，你以前，是不是交过很多女朋友？”  
许易安动作一顿，回避着这个问题，支吾着说：“怎么突然问这个？”  
章梓煦哼哼着嘟嘴说：“你这么帅，怎么可能没女孩子喜欢，加上刚刚又那么轻车熟路，怕是不止女朋友，男朋友也有过吧？”  
章梓煦的话里有些酸意，许易安扯着羞愧的表情看他，却坚定老实的回答：“我就交往过两个女朋友，早断干净了。”  
章梓煦挑眉，看许易安，知道他是紧张自己的，肯定不会撒谎，噗嗤一笑，捏着他的脸说：“我逗你的。”双手勾着他的脖子，故意问他，“那柳晴姐知道你背着她交往过女朋友吗？”  
许易安知道章梓煦调皮了，满手泡沫地捏他脸说：“你个淘气鬼，我和柳晴说得着吗？”  
言下之意就是，他的前女友们，柳晴并不知道，其实许易安这两个女朋友，也都是对方追求的自己，而恰好又都是自己喜欢的那种温婉型女孩子，才试着交往，后来都是因为许易安太热衷于工作忽略了她们，才无疾而终的，许易安对她们，可以说都没有付出过太多真心，就这点而言，许易安认为自己，是个不合格的恋人。  
而面前的章梓煦，不同于她们，他是许易安平生第一次，真正意义上，付出全部真心的人，他说不上章梓煦多完美，但就偏偏这么让自己着迷，这是一种被心牵动的感觉，他会因为这个人的一颦一笑影响全部的心绪，更会因为这个人而变得不再理智，就连曾经视作生命全部的工作，也显得微不足道，许易安不知道这是好还是坏，但至少此刻，他是幸福的。  
章梓煦抱着许易安，亲了亲他脸颊，威胁式地警告：“那你以后除了我，不准再有别人，也不准多看别人一眼，尤其是柳晴，不对，不管什么人，都不准。”  
章梓煦虽然是警告口吻，偏偏因为样子可爱，让许易安心上更柔软了一分，笑着揉着他的头，亲吻了一下他的额头说：“有你一个我就足够了，我要那么多无谓的人做什么？”  
章梓煦得到满意的答案，笑着点头，把头埋在许易安脖颈处，任许易安把自己彻底清洗干净，换上清爽干净的衣物，抱到另一间的卧房，章梓煦拉着许易安的手放在腰上，嘟着嘴说：“酸、疼。”  
许易安宠溺地揉了揉他的头，替他盖上毯子，说：“等我会，我去把隔壁的床单换了，拿药酒来给你揉。”  
章梓煦满足地点头，又嗫喏了句：“不过，你的技术真好，真舒服。”趁许易安错愕把他拉着趴在自己胸口，附耳说，“以后你要是想，多多益善。”  
许易安的脸和脖子刷一下通红，把章梓煦的手放回毛毯里，压实了说：“你还小，别整天瞎想这些。”  
章梓煦哼哼着把头埋在枕头里，像个乖巧的猫咪，闭目睡下，许易安无奈对方的任性也让能自己如此心动，只好宠溺地揉揉他的头，再起身先去收拾刚刚被他们折腾的一片狼藉的卧室。


End file.
